Flowers for the Florist
by Dustin Riley
Summary: The boys prepare for a mission far worse than what Persia could deal out -- Valentine's Day in the Koneko no Sumi E.


Another Valentine's Day at the Koneko. Today is always interesting for the four boys who work there -- mainly because there are almost as many guys as there are girls, all clamoring for attention. Mainly, it's the guys who need the most attention -- they've realized that procrastination will get them nowhere and now must make up for their waste of time.  
  
And to make matters worse, the basement of the Koneko, usually reserved for mission briefings with Kritiker, had become a storeroom for the dozens of orders that had to be delivered today. Aya and Omi both were going to be making delivery runs, and were stuck doing that all day today due to the sheer number of orders. Right now, at 6 AM, the four boys were in the basement, busy putting the final preparations on the last few orders. Thankfully there had been no mission last night, or one of them may have collapsed from exhaustion.  
  
7:15 am. 45 minutes until the flower shop opened. A few very anxious customers waited outside the door of the small shop, hoping to get in and out very quickly--including one girl, dressed in an "I heart Okama Fanfiction" T-shirt. Clutching her "Bishounen Autograph Book, she peered inside the dark shop for any sign of the florists. Man, her online mailing list would be green with envy when she had all four of the Koneko Boys sign her book! A wide grin was painted on her face.  
  
Yohji, Ken, and Aya all stifled yawns as they scurried around looking for paper, ribbons and the like. Omi bounced down the stairs, ready to start a brand new day. He giggled as he tackled each of his co-workers with a hug. Everyone noticed the green plastic flower-pot Omi was wearing atop his head, but no one really thought it was odd. Omi always did odd things, so it was actually normal. As Omi hugged Ken, he remembered that Ken had been holding a plastic-potted carnation, that was now flattened thanks to the force of his glomp.  
  
"Omi!" Ken cried. "We only have 45 minutes until the shop opens! Now I have to go get another carnation," he sighed.  
  
Omi felt a little sorry and took the pot off his head, and soon had all the orders finished, as he had more energy than the other three florist-assassins combined.  
  
Omi and Aya organized their first load of deliveries, then sat down to enjoy a quick breakfast, as there were now only 30 minutes until the shop opened. Yohji joined them after preparing the shop upstairs for the busy day, he sat down with his toast and watched as Ken stared at him for a good 30 seconds. "...What?" Yohji asked, shrugging. "Don't you want breakfast too? There's plenty of bread left over here to toast..."  
  
Ken pointed a finger at Yohji. "I'm staying right here until you tell me what you're doing with that marmalade!"  
  
"I'll do whatever you want me to do with it," Yohji flirted as he winked at Ken.  
  
Ken, a little uneasy after remembering their "experimentation" a few months back, sat down and ate a little something to hold him over. Today was going to be a long day. Some days, dealing with the public just wasn't his thing. And he had a feeling today was going to be one of those days.  
  
It was now 7:50. Aya and Omi grabbed their rain slickers and their red-and-white polka-dotted umbrellas, as the forecast had called for a rainy Valentine's Day.  
  
That left Yohji and Ken, who were about ready to head upstairs and open the Koneko. Yohji put a hand on Ken's shoulder. "Wait just a second," Yohji said softly. "I have something for you."  
  
"What is it?" Ken asked.  
  
Yohji led him to the closet. "Close your eyes," he said. Ken complied. Yohji opened the door, and pulled out his Valentine's gift to Ken -- a dozen, long-stemmed roses, each of them glowing a bright crimson.  
  
Ken opened his eyes and gasped. "They're so beautiful! ... But why are you giving them to me?"  
  
Yohji wrapped Ken in a gentle embrace. "Because... That time we spent together... it made me change a bit. I may be ready to not be a playboy as much... because you mean something special to me. Your smile, your kindness, it means something more to me now. I can't really explain how or why right now... but I've realized it. I love you, Kenken. Will you be my Valentine?" Yohji placed a small kiss on Ken's warm cheek.  
  
Ken, after losing the red color in his cheeks, returned the embrace, with a wide smile on his face. "I've felt the same way too, but I didn't think you'd want me, because you're too busy hanging around all the girls. I'm so happy that you've told me that! And I will be your valentine."  
  
Staring deep into each other's eyes, they shared a brief kiss. Glancing at the wall clock, Ken realized they had 2 minutes to get up to the crowd that had formed outside the flower shop. Ken quickly placed the roses in a vase in the basement, and went up the stairs with Yohji, both with a bright smile on their faces, ready to face the day ahead.  
  
OWARI 


End file.
